


Spain, Turkey, Paris

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Anonymous asked: Incantava's first time from Edoardo's POV?
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava
Kudos: 29





	Spain, Turkey, Paris

“Have you told your friends that you’re coming with me to live in America?” Edoardo asked, his lips trailing kisses down Eleonora’s jaw, his eyes following her movements as she laid under him, her eyes peeled on his features.

She shook her head, losing focus for a second. Lost in her thoughts. Worried? Edoardo couldn’t quite place it, but for a brief second he felt strange. “I haven’t decided yet.”

The doubt in her voice was like a sting in Edoardo’s chest, a silent pinch of anxiety that was probably nothing to be taken seriously. Yet he couldn’t help himself from focusing on the lingering tone of doubt in Eleonora’s light voice. But it was a major decision. Her decision. So Edoardo brushed it off, his hands slowly wandering down Eleonora’s sides, his fingers brushing at her ribs. 

“Well, I want you to come with me this summer anyway.”

Eleonora’s fingers in his hair were calming, but they stopped their movement when she heard his words. “But you’re going with the boys to Greece.”

“I don’t care,” Edoardo answered between breathy kisses pressed on Eleonora’s jaw and neck. His lips were trailing a burning bath down to Eleonora’s collarbones, her skin warm under his touch.

“We can go anywhere,” the boy continued, his kisses on the girl’s skin deepening.

“Spain.” A kiss on Eleonora’s collarbone. She shivered.

“Turkey.” His lips touched Eleonora’s throat like a pair of butterfly’s wings, yet Edoardo could feel the girl breathing heavier under him.

And finally, Edoardo reached her jaw, slowly pressing kisses, lingering on to get to her lips. “Paris.” 

Edoardo brushed his lips against Eleonora’s before she could answer, drowning her words with his lips. A nearly silent moan escaped Eleonora’s mouth only to die on Edoardo’s lips, making him smile into the kiss, his hand slowly rising to cup the girl’s hands.

Eleonora pulled away for a second, and for the briefest moment she seemed so vulnerable in Edoardo’s eyes, so innocent and fragile. And it all was in Edoardo’s hands. And for the first time in his life, that felt terrifying.

Edoardo cleared his throat. “Maybe we should just-”

Eleonora’s hand rose to his cheek, her warm fingers stroking his skin. It was calming. “No, shh. It’s fine.”

Edoardo rose from atop of her, but before the girl could voice any of her protests, he sat on the bed and pulled the girl on his astride. Edoardo’s hand wandered to the back of Eleonora’s neck, and this time he didn’t hesitate to pull her into the kiss. Their chests pressed together, and Edoardo could feel the girl’s breath quickening as his free hand wandered down her back, slipping under the fabric of her shirt.

Without saying a word, Eleonora pulled the shirt over her head and threw it on the floor, not bothering to look where exactly it landed. Her chest was rising heavily with her breaths, her skin blushing under Edoardo’s gaze. 

She was so utterly beautiful it didn’t feel sane anymore.

“Kiss me,” the girl said breathlessly, already leaning closer to Edoardo. And he kissed her.

Edoardo’s hands were wandering down Eleonora’s nearly bare back as the girl started pulling off his white shirt, laughing quietly as it nearly got stuck on his curls. And then it was gone, and Edoardo’s bare chest pressed against hers, and for some reason it felt so damn right. It was a strange feeling - Edoardo had been with many girls, he had wanted many of them, he had liked some of them. 

But for the first time he was in complete awe of the girl sitting on top of him. The way she looked at him now, like she was trying to detect any and any thought that was running through his mind. For a brief moment Edoardo was glad she couldn’t, since there weren’t many coherent enough thoughts to read. And it was all because she was so fucking beautiful, so fucking enticing that for the first time in his life Edoardo was terrified that she’d break his heart.

“We’ll go slow,” Edoardo whispered in Eleonora’s ear, making her shiver again. 

Eleonora pressed a kiss on his lips. “I’ll be fine, Edo.”

“I know you will. You’re with me.


End file.
